usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Washbourne
Physical Description *'Height:' 5ft 10 *'Weight:' 225lbs *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Hair Colour:' Brown *'Hair Style:' Short and Parted in the middle Education *'Primary and Secondary:' **Hilltop Primary School **North Wood Comprehensive *'Post Secondary Education:' **Starfleet Academy - Flight Control Family *Father: Doctor Thomas Washbourne PhD **Professor of Archaeology, University of New Plymouth, Mars *Mother: Vice Admiral Amanda Washbourne (Retired) **Starfleet Security *Brother: Lieutenant Robert Washbourne **Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer - USS Valour *Sister: Lieutenant Commander Samantha Brett **Chief Science Officer - Deep Space 11 *Brother-in-Law: Lieutenant Jack Brett **Chief of Operations - Deep Space 11 Career History *Starfleet Academy, Flight Control Cadet **2354 - 2358 *USS Nimitz, Flight Control Officer **2358 - 2364 *USS Nimitz, Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer **2364 - 2367 *USS Apollo, Chief Flight Control Officer **2367 - 2373 *USS Apollo, Acting Commanding Officer ** 2373 (2 months) *USS Apollo, Second Officer **2373 - 2376 *USS Hawkins, Executive Officer **2376 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion 9/2354(SD 32305.5) – First Year Cadet 9/2355(SD 33261.1) – Second Year Cadet 9/2356(SD 34219.4) – Third Year Cadet 9/2357(SD 35175.1) – Forth Year Cadet 6/2358(SD 35889.8) – Ensign 3/2360(SD 37562.8) – Lieutenant (Junior Grade) 11/2365(SD 42985.1) – Lieutenant 4/2373(SD 50075.1) – Captain (Provisional) 6/2373(SD 50234.8) – Lieutenant Commander 4/2376(SD 52944.6) – Commander Background Thomas Washbourne and Amanda Field first when met when Thomas came aboard the ship she was serving on. Her ship was taking him and his fellow Archaeologists to a planet they would study. She was also part of the Security team sent to the planet to watch over them. A relationship soon developed and only six months later they were married. It was a few more years before Amanda fell pregnant with John. At this point, she transferred to Starbase 53 which wasn’t far from where Thomas was involved with some digs. During this time, Amanda fell pregnant with Samantha. When John turned five and Sam three, Thomas gave up his career to allow Amanda to follow hers, which allowed them to transfer to a ship. They were there less than five months when Amanda fell pregnant again with Robert. While they were on the ship, Thomas took to teaching, mainly history for obvious reasons. When John, Sam and Rob were ten, eight and five respectively, Amanda was offered the position of Assistant Chief of Security on Starbase 22. There was a Federation colony on the planet below with a university. Thomas became a teaching assistant why he took his teaching qualifications. Although they could have lived on the planet, given her job, Amanda felt it best to remain on the station. This is where John decided he wanted to fly. Not fighters or shuttles, but starships. A few months before John was heading to the Academy, Amanda (now Chief Security Officer) managed to get the Chief Shuttle Pilot to give him a few lessons. With that and information he acquired of other shuttle pilots, he crammed. Thanks to this, his first year was a bit of a breeze. John’s other three years were quite average, although he did impress his instructors with his manoeuvring techniques during the kobayashimaru scenario. Once he graduated, with his average grades, he expected to be lucky to be a shuttle pilot, but his first Commanding Officer saw potential in him and made him one of the Flight Control Officers aboard the USS Nimitz (Miranda Class). He must have impressed his Captain as in 2366 he was made Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer. In 2369 the Nimitz crew were informed that the ship was to be decommissioned in three years time. Slowly the Commanding Officer, who decided to retire once the three years was up, transferred his crew to other postings. His plan was to get his more senior staff into better positions, rather than they sit around twiddling their thumbs waiting for an assignment. This had the added advantage that the lower ranks could get a better feel for senior position before leaving, but also fresh Ensigns getting field experience. In 2370 John’s turn came and became Chief Flight Control Officer aboard the newly built USS Apollo (Intrepid Class), which was built in the ship yards at the same time as the USS Voyager. It, however, didn’t roll out until two months after Voyager went MIA. Although production of the class had ceased for the time being, the Apollo was near completion at the time of the decision. Just to be on the safe side though, Starfleet often gave them the mundane duties just encase. This became a problem though at the start of the Dominion War. It was mainly given patrol duty, but on occasions helped in battles. John had to show what he was made of though when they were attacked by a Jem’Hadar vessel. They wouldn’t have survived if two Klingon vessels hadn’t come to the rescue. John had to face a major problem. During the attack, the Commanding Officer, Executive Officer and Second Executive Officer were all killed and he was the next in the chain of command. He informed Starfleet Command of their situation, but due to vessels being occupied else where, they could not relieve them for some time. Until such time as they could get someone to them, John was given a field promotion to Captain. The Klingon vessels remained for a few days while the Apollo crew fixed most of the problems. He didn’t see a lot of action while in command, but two months later a ship came to take over their patrol and John lost his command and rank. He was hoping to return to normal duties, but his new Commanding Officer had other ideas. He promoted John to Lieutenant Commander and made him his Second Executive Officer. Once the Apollo was properly repaired and resupplied they were back out on the front line. The joy came when the Apollo, along with the rest of the Federation, Romulan, Klingon and eventually Cardassian Fleet beat the Dominion at the Battle of Cardassia. With the war over, Captain Kobayashi (John’s Commanding Officer) got John to study for the Command exam. Although it was not required to hold such a position, Kobayashi felt it couldn’t hurt. So on star date 52944.6, John passed the exam and was also awarded with the rank of Commander. It was not long after that, that his Captain heard that the USS Hawkins was looking for an Executive Officer and put John’s name forward. Although he held command duties aboard the Apollo, they were not the same as those two months during the war. This was his best chance to see that again, albeit on another ship. When it was confirmed that he had the position, Kobayashi decided that with all he had done for the ship, they would take him there personally. He hadn’t let on that they were going there anyway and left it as a little joke. Personality When things are going well, John is a very laid back person. Yet when there is a situation or a problem, he gets serious. He seams to punish his self relationship wise by fancying the unattainable. i.e. those of lower or higher standing than himself. When off duty he will happily be seen socialising with the crew, but likes to sit quietly in his office or quarters listening to classical music. Qualifications & Skills Advanced Pilots Licence Advanced Firearms training (given at the start of the war) Command Exam (passed with Distinction) Piano (Grade 8) Category:Starfleet Characters Category:USS Hawkins Crew Category:Human Characters